Greatness
by d-rose
Summary: About Marty, how the dwarf pirate came to join pirates in the first place.


Brethren of the Pen Challenge III

**Greatness**

This time he had gone a little too far. Marty knew that. The open window and the sight of a thick purse had just made the theft irresistible even though the sound of nearing footsteps had warned him for the great danger. The amount of gold that most likely would be in that purse should be more than enough to feed him and his mother for over a month.

God knew they needed it, for no one would support the poor widow with her 'miscreant' of a son. Ever since his father died at the ocean Mart had felt responsible for his mother and the twelve year old boy had tried to find himself a job to bring home some money. But people didn't want to hire him, said he wasn't of much use for them while he was a dwarf. They claimed he was too short, not strong enough, probably not smart enough too, and so on. That was the polite way they told him that. More than once it also happened Marty was chased away, being thrown at with stones while kids were calling him names. Marty looked different so people figured they should treat him different.

It was therefore Marty had decided to take in life whatever he could get. Literally. He had never been keen on pity let alone he would beg for money or food, so that made his choice to steel for his -and his mom's- living more easy.

Things had worked fine that way, the past year and a half. There were some great advantages in being little. For instance Marty could hide on places people would never think of checking on thieves. On several occasions of narrow escapes the local chickens had had to share their homes with the little man and had themselves missing a family member afterwards. And the biggest beauty of it all –or could you call it insulting as well?- was that most of the times people did not even suspect Marty for they didn't consider him capable of these miraculous robberies. Not even his own mother, but Marty was glad to leave it that way. To her he appeared to be a hard worker.

Yet this time his length really was his Achilles' heel. With the tempting purse in his hand Marty had to climb back over the window-sill, but he was too slow. He jumped into the garden, but at the same moment he heard a man screaming "Hey!" and he knew he wouldn't get away with it now. As fast as his legs would take him he ran to find the nearest shelter, but he heard the same footsteps catching up with him and before he knew it the next moment someone grabbed him in his neck and lifted him up, completely helpless. It was the most embarrassing moment in his life- so far.  
"And just what exactly was it you were planning on doing next, you scabrous little thief?", the huge smith said, smiling in perverse triumph. 

What was it he could do next, thought Marty, while they had taken him from his cell and brought him to the gallows. Seeing his mother heartbroken and in tears amidst the gathered crowd was definitely the worst part of this hanging. He knew she forgave him his crimes, but she couldn't bear losing her son after her husband too.

The noose appeared to be too high to reach his neck. While the hangman was trying to fix it, Marty assessed his situation, then took his chance and grabbed another robe with his tight wrists. Elegantly he flew over the stunned audience that was unexpectedly treated at a circus stunt. Only his mother cheered. Lucky for him people didn't believe this daring escape to end well and even luckier for him a little girl had forgotten to tie her pony, and most lucky of all for him there was a little wall next to that pony so that Marty was able to climb on it and gallop away without being stopped by anyone.  
Thirty miles further Marty dared to admit to himself that the village people didn't consider him worth hunting. He stopped in order to untie himself. Although he had left his former life behind, he felt great, knowing he could plan doing anything. 

"Well, well, look what has washed ashore", the pocked, bearded man said, while closely inspecting Marty. He sounded somewhat ironic, but that didn't keep Marty from standing tall. The first mate and the bo'sun were out on the docks recruiting the finest of 'seamen'. Lots of fine pirates and pirates-to-be had shown up today, for everyone wanted to sail on the beautiful Black Pearl and her new captain. "Aye, see what you mean, Barbossa, this one is a little too young to be a pirate.", the bo'sun said in return. ""Too young?", said the first mate scornfully, "It's a dwarf! His only use is to swap the decks with." Laughter by everyone, except for the bo'sun. Barbossa added: "You must be crazy to even think a crew would ever need you, midget". The bo'sun gently pushed Marty aside. "Sorry mate, why don't you come back when you're a little older", he said. Barbossa snorted. "You're too weak, Bootstraps. Won't do you nor your captain much good." He threw a look full with contempt at a tall, black haired man at the decks who seemed to be inspecting the sails, or perhaps the air, it couldn't really be told. "Bugger off, you little monster". Barbossa kicked him in order to stress his words. Always putting a good face on the matter Marty went.

Ten years later.  
"Feast your eyes, captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt." The grey man waited for a moment, then added: "And crazy to boot." At least that sounded true. But although Gibbs tended to exaggerate a little, Marty confidently stood in the line of not so fine seamen. He had heard the stories about the notorious captain Jack Sparrow, the man he had seen from a distance ten years ago. The man who had become an outcast like he himself, but who had accomplished so many things and had gone through so many adventures despite that fact. And who would reach so much more, if it were up to Marty. He knew when two spirits were alike.  
"Well, you've proven them mad.", the young boy who accompanied the captain had to admit. Thirty minutes later they set sail while dark clouds were gathering.  
The rest is plain history.


End file.
